Once Upon a Messed Up Time
by onlyonceinforever
Summary: Crappy summery...So, it's Harry, Ron and Hermione's first year and there's one person that we never heard of before because she comes out of my messed up mind. Not to mention the fact that she's based on one of my friends... RonxOC :DISCONTINUED:
1. Another Year, Another Boy

A few notes before we begin:

1. Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, do you really think I would be writing fan fiction? I think not. All characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling, except for Kerri and Ashley, who came out of my own twisted mind.

2. This is my first HP fic, so be nice in the reviews, please. If you don't, I might just have to sic Oliver on you and he'll wallop you with his broomstick. And hands off, you gutterminds! He's mine!

3. Uh, there are a few things in here like the ages and years of some of the characters that don't fully go with the real Potterverse, so, just letting you know I messed around with that a little.

4. It's midterm time and my mind isn't really functioning, so if the entire thing doesn't make sense, I apologize in advance. It's not my fault the educational system sucks.

5. I would like to dedicate this story to be good friend Kerri, who is a huge Ron freak, and the main character in this story because of it. You can check her out if you go to my profile and find the link because I'm too lazy too put it here. Luv ya Ker!

The first day of the new term at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had arrived sooner than some students would have liked, later for others. This particular year would be the first of seven for the new incoming first-year class and excitement levels were running high. No one knew exactly what to expect as they were ushered into the school, a massive castle, undetectable by the normal Muggle. Even those students who had siblings pass through the same initiation process they were about to, nervous chatter filled the hall. Then they were escorted into the Great Hall, where they were met with sights of a mystically enchanted ceiling, bewitched to look like the night sky, and four long tables occupied by their future House-mates.

A teacher, who had introduced herself as Professor Minerva McGonagall, produced a tattered old black hat for the Head table and explained that it would determine what House, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, or Hufflepuff, they would spend their time at Hogwarts in. An excited hush fell over the Hall as the first name was called and a frightened looking blond haired girl whose curls almost hid her tiny face scuttled tentatively over to the three-legged stool next to Professor McGonagall. The hat was placed on her head, and, after a moment of decision making, proclaimed she would be placed in Ravenclaw. Everyone clapped and cheered, especially the second table from the left, where she promptly headed. The next name was called and so on and so forth until reaching the hero of our story.

"Bailey, Karolyn!" A brown haired girl glanced around the mass of students, as if making sure of something. When no one went up, it dawned on her.

"Oh, hey, that's me!" She exclaimed cheerfully, sending a sly wink in the direction of a certain red-headed freckled boy she had been checking out during the ceremony. Kerri skipped, yes, skipped to the stool and plopped down, waiting expectantly for the hat to be placed on her head. While she waited for it to vocalize its decision of where to place her, she turned her gaze to the Gryffindor table. After a quick moment of searching, Kerri managed to pinpoint a familiar face, a childhood friend from back home, Ashley Whitworth. Kerri tried in vain to catch her friend's attention, but Ashley had chosen that precise moment to lean across the table to whisper something to a particularly good looking Scottish boy. Kerri figured that was the boyfriend she kept hearing so much about but never had any substantial proof he existed. Kerri remembered Ashley had mentioned his name a few times in the most recent letter she had written, but couldn't for the life of her remember what it was. Oh well. She could ask her later, given she was placed in the same House. Ever since Ashley had been admitted to Hogwarts the previous year, everything she told Kerri said she wanted to be placed in Gryffindor. The hat seemed to heed her plea and pronounced for everyone to hear:

"GRYFFINDOR!" The cheering recommenced, and Kerri could hear Ashley's jubilant whooping over all the rest. Smiling, she toddled off to the table, where she took a vacated seat next to her friend, who embraced her excitedly.

"OMG, it is soooo great you got into Gryffindor!" Ashley gushed in a very uncharacteristic manner for her, "I told you it's the best and now we're here together! This SO rocks! By the way, you remember the guys who I'm constantly gushing over in all my letters that on one back home seems to believe is real?" Kerri nodded, attempting to process all the information that was being fired at her in rapid succession.

"Uh huh"

"Good. Well, this is him. Oliver, Kerri. Kerri, Oliver" she leaned in conspiratorially. "He's the captain of the Quidditch team. And my GOD does he look hot on a broomstick!" The last part was hissed in Kerri's ear, the way girls often do when the object in question is hovering nearby.

"Quidditch...I remember you telling me something about that..."

"Like maybe how it's the best sport in the wizarding and Muggle worlds?" Kerri shrugged.

"Could be. Hey, aren't you on the team too? Reserve something or another?" Ashley nodded.

"Yup. Reserve Keeper, Chaser, Beater, Seeker. I do it all."

"O...k..."

"Yeah. Essentially, if someone's sick or on academic probationy type thing, I fill in for them"

"And manage the team in general" Oliver spoke for the first time through a rather thick but very hot Scottish accent.

"Right. That too."

"And may I say, Ashley, you do a positively corking job with that." A set of red headed twins with a surplus of freckles smattered about their faces popped up on Ashley's other, unoccupied side. Kerri immediately had a sneaking suspicion that they were related to the boy she had been eyeing earlier.

"Yes, Ashley, especially when you forget to remove that Banging Curse you put on the Bludgers last week before setting 'em on us innocents" Ashley and Oliver scoffed.

" 'Innocents'? Exactly who are you trying to kid with that statement?" The twins smirked identical grins.

"Why, nobody, of course"

"Uh huh. Anyways, Kerri, this is Fred and George Weasley. Freaks, my friend Kerri. Got that? My friend. As in off limits. You got that?"

"Yes Ashley" they chorused, knowing perfectly well they hadn't heard a word of what she said. "Hang on, did she just say Potter?"

"As in Harry? Yeah, why?"

"Wait, what's going on? I think I might have missed something very key in this conversation"

"McGonagall. She just called Harry Potter to be Sorted."

"No way..." A hushed silence fell over the Great Hall for the second time that night as the Sorting Hat debated its options. After what seemed like an eternity, it proclaimed the young boy's fate.

"GRYFFINDOR!" A huge cheer erupted from the Gryffindor table and the twins started a round of cheering following the lines of "We got Potter, we got Potter!" A small boy made his way shakily over to where the cheering was originated. After a round of greeting and congratulations, the din had died down enough for them to hear the next name to be Sorted.

"Weasley, Ronald!" The boy Kerri and been attracted to made his way nervously to the stool.

"Hey," Ashley commented, jabbing her elbow into Fred's side. "Isn't that your brother?" Kerri turned excitedly to observe Fred's nod of yes. She waited with bated breath until...

"GRYFFINDOR!" The twins cheered loudly as their brother came over to the table, sitting down next to Harry. Another red headed boy came over to engage the miniature group in intelligent conversation.

"Hey Percy. How's it goin'?"

"Hello Ashley. If by that you mean how is my goal of Ministry domination progressing, then very well, thank you."

"O...k..." Ashley turned to Kerri who was otherwise occupied with the youngest Weasley brother. "And THAT would be the one you want to avoid"

"Uh huh. Hey, what do you know about that total piece of eye candy over there?" Ashley followed her gaze.

"Who, Ron? He's the youngest guy Weasley and, uh, his entire family's been in Gryffindor, and that includes his parents, five older brothers, and chances are his younger sister Ginny as well. And...uh...I think that's just about it. Except that he better not turn out like those two." She jerked her head to indicate the twins, who were currently in the process of exploding a couple of Fillibuster's No-Heat Wet Start fireworks in a goblet of pumpkin juice that had magically appeared once the Sorting had concluded. Everyone dug in to a delicious feast to a gorgeous fireworks display sparkling overhead. Kerri, however, was doing something she never had before and spent less time concentrating on the food, and more on the boy.

Chapter 1 End


	2. Life's Little Pleasures

**Disclaimer: Is on the first chapter.**

**Life's Little Pleasures**

It wasn't long before the feast drew to an end and the time came to head up to the dorms. The Great Hall was abuzz with student chatter, and over it you could just hear Percy yelling "First years this way. Excuse me, I'm a **prefect**" in that snotty tone of his. Kerri scurried to keep up, trying to avoid crashing into anyone and keep an eye on Ashley at the same time. Inevitably, she was swept up in the crowd and wound up among a group of Slytherins. A blonde boy and his two beefy friends sneered at her and asked nastily if she had lost her way. Kerri was saved the trouble of answering, as back up arrived just in the nick of time. She couldn't be happier about it either, as it came in the form of her crush and his friends.

"Are you all right?" A bushy haired girl asked her as they made their was through the doors. Kerri nodded somewhat distractedly. Ron had noticed her staring at him and blushed, looking away.

"Yeah, thanks for getting me out of there. Those guys weren't exactly on my list of bestest friends." Before Harry, Ron, or the new girl had the chance to responds, Ashley appeared beside them. They all jumped, not having been expecting the newcomer, who grinned broadly.

"Hey. I was wondering where you had gotten to. I mean, one minute you're there behind me and the next - bam- you're not." Kerri nodded. "Well, at least you wound up with good people." She smiled warmly at the other three. "Wow, long time no see, Ron. Harry. And...? Who are you exactly?"

"Why, I am Hermione Granger. I'm a Muggle born witch who-" Ashley clamped a hand over Hermione's mouth.

"Wonderful. Let's go, shall we?" The group of five made their way up to the entrance of the Gryffindor common room, which looked an awful lot like a painting to the first years. Harry commented on that and Ashley chuckled, explaining that it was really a doorway.

"Ya see, you say the password and the Fat Lady lets you in. Now, I would be more than happy to demonstrate this process, but, since we got here after everyone else, I'm afraid I have no idea whatsoever what the password is." Kerri looked up at her.

"Where's Oliver? Wouldn't he know?"

"Ah, that he would - ooh, bad pun! Get it? Would, Wood? Oh, never mind - however, he went ahead earlier to make sure Percy didn't try to anti-intruder the place and reduce it to shambles like last year."

"Ah." They stood in silence for a bit longer before Fred and George popped up from a nearby corridor.

"So, what's going on out here?" Fred asked, draping an arm over Ashley's shoulder. "Party?"

"Without us?" George put on a look of mock shock before mimicking his brother.

"Of course." Ashley rolled her eyes in exasperation. "And, if you'll be so kind as to tell us the password, we'll bring it on inside."

"I dunno." George smirked, exchanging a devious look with Fred. "I see no good reason if we're not invited."

"Right," Fred continued. "Why would we want to help someone who obviously doesn't want to be anywhere near us?"

"Because," Ashley stated impatiently. "If you don't you're both going to find yourselves in Full Body Binds outside the Slytherin common room." The devious grins slid off their faces faster than pie down a fat boy's throat.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh yes I would. Just keep pushing."

"Ya know, Ashley, darling, doing something as mean and horribly cruel as that would be setting a bad example for out precious younger brother and his friends here."

"That may be, but I think if living with you for eleven years hasn't turned him, this certainly won't either." Simultaneously, the twins placed their hands over their hearts, looking scandalized.

"That hurts, Ash. That really hurts."

"And just for that, we're not telling you the password."

"Fine. But I would just like to point out that you can't stay out here forever. Eventually you'll have to go in and therefore divulge the password." Her response was two tongues sticking out at her.

And so they sat, waiting outside the portrait hole until the one (Ok, so one of the people) person who had the power to turn the situation around came 'round the corner.

"Children! What are you doing out here at this time of night? You should all be in your dormitories by now."

"Professor McGonagall! I don't suppose you'd be so kind as to tell us the password...?" She glanced around at the unlikely group before her gaze rested upon the twins.

"Ah, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Weasley. I should have known." The twins smiled in what would be an innocent manner for anyone except them. "Come now, come now. The password is caput draconis. You would do well to remember it." The advice, however was lost as the portrait swung open, revealing the Gryffindor common room. Kerri, Ron, Harry, and Hermione stood in awe for a moment, before being shoved in by three very impatient second years.

"Wow..."

"Yup, that just about covers it..." They looked around, taking note of the roaring fire and cushy maroon colored armchairs. Ashley climbed in after them, smiling as she recalled the first time she had seen the place.

"Ok, boys dormitories up the stairs to your left, girls, same to the right. Your stuff's already up there, so...yeah. That's about it. Go to bed." With that, Ashley flopped down on one of the chairs and watched the others head up., Halfway there, Kerri stopped, and motioned for them to go on without her before turning back around and coming back down the stairs. She took a seat across from her friend and said disbelievingly

"Wow. It's even better than you made it sound." Ashley grinned devilishly.

"Yup. Told ya you'd like it here. So, getting more to the point, how's Ronnie-poo?" Kerri chucked a pillow at her, which Ashley caught deftly.

"Don't call him that!"

"Ooh, why not? Kerri-werri got a little crushy-wushy on Ronnie-poo?"

"Stop it! I do not!" Ashley stared at her skeptically, one eyebrow raised.

"Uh huh. Sure. Don't think I didn't see you two making lovey eyes at each other the entire time we were stuck out there."

"We were not! At least, I didn't think we were..."

"Oh, believe me, you were. It was just like what Fred and George continuously tell Oliver and me what we were like same time last year."

"You two really are cute together, by the way."

"Thanks. And I think you and Ron would make such a sweet couple. He's got a good family, too. While sometimes two certain older brothers that I won't mention by name because knowing them they've got the whole place rigged to hear every word we're saying right now can be a bit, er, **annoying** at times, to say the least, they mean well. The whole family's really close. So, if they give you any grief, it's just because they're looking out for their little brother."

"Or they just feel like being assholes."

"Right. That too. Ya know what? I think you're gonna get along great here."

"Thanks. I-" The sentence was cut off as Kerri yawned. As a result, Ashley yawned as well, commenting that yawns were contagious.

"You should probably hit the sack. It's late and you have class tomorrow."

"I do?"

"Uh huh. Transfiguration, if I'm not mistaken. And believe me, you'll need your sleep for that."

"But how?" Ashley pointed to a piece of parchment tacked to the nearby wall decreeing class schedules.

"Aw man, I've got Potions first thing tomorrow! Oh well, at least I can watch the twins blow something up and lose the first points of the year." Kerri looked at her, confused. "Never mind. It's late. You should get at least some sleep before morning. And I bet you anything if you're rooming with that Hermione chick she'll have you in bed by 8 for the rest of the year." She laughed, seeing the horrified look on Kerri's face. "Just kidding. Well, actually, maybe I'm not. She seems the type...Whatever. Go." Kerri got up and began up the staircase for the second time.

"Aren't you coming?" Ashley shook her head.

"In a while. There's something I hafta do."

"Want me to wait?"

"Nah, you go ahead. Tomorrow's a big day." And indeed it would be.

**Whoo hoo, chapter 2 is done and typed and chapter 3 is in the process of being written! I'm on a roll, though I'm considering changing the entire last part. Tell me what you think! I luv ya Ker!**


	3. Remind Me Again Why I'm Doing This

**Disclaimer: Whatever. I own nothing. Especially not Harry Potter. **

**Yeah, so, this is rather a short chapter, but I was working with a limited amount of brain power, so...yeah. THANK GOD MIDTERMS ARE OVER AND LIFE CAN GET BACK TO SEMI-NORMAL!**

**Remind Me Again Why I'm Doing This**

"Oh sh! Guys, wake up!" The first year dorm was alive with the sound of grumbling, snoring, people rushing to get ready, and a considerable amount of cursing. "First day of class and we're going to be late already!"

"Oh, don't worry. I'm sure Professor McGonagall will allow us to slip in unnoticed, as it is the first day and all."

"We should have to 'slip in unnoticed'! As students it is our responsibility to-"

"Shut up, Hermione!" A chorus of annoyed girls yelled, not in any mood for a lecture.

"All I am saying is that if you girls hadn't stayed up so late-"

"SHUT UP HERMIONE!"

"Hmph." The girl in question silenced herself and went about collecting the remainder of her things.

"Hey, does anyone know where we're supposed to go, while we're on the topic?" The room fell silent as everyone pondered the question.

"Nope."

"Nuh uh."

"Not a clue."

"Maybe the boys will know." A blond girl, who Kerri remembered to be called Kyra, pointed out helpfully. At that, Kerri, who was essentially still lying in bed, perked up.

"Boys? Where?" The others laughed.

"In class before us if we don't hurry." It was just the incentive Kerri needed to get up and ready. Within a matter of seconds, not minutes, seconds, she was dressed and ready to waltz out the door. There was no time for amazement, however, as then it was run run running all the way to Transfiguration. On the way, the girls managed to get themselves spectacularly lost and wound up walking around aimlessly in a vain attempt to find someone to help them. As was to be expected, no one was around.

"Where do you suppose everybody is?" Another girl, Sarah, asked.

"Probably in class. Which is where we're supposed to be, if I might ad-" Hermione's little potential rant was cut off as three different hands clamped over her mouth.

"No more talking." Hermione nodded sullenly and the hands were removed.

"Come on, there has to be someone out here." Kerri said, not at all worried about how late they were going to be. As if in response to her statement, Ashley appeared around the corner, sauntering along with a half eaten piece of toast clamped between her teeth.

"Ashley!" Kerri glomped her friend, nearly sending the toast straight down her throat.

"Uh...hi...Ker... What's up?"

"We're late, we're late for a very important date!"

"Ok, no. Where're you going? Transfiguration?" Kerri nodded. "Ok, that's easy. We're right outside the door."

"Really?" The four first years turned and saw a door clearly marked **Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall.** "Oh."

"Yeah. Did you guys grab anything to eat?" Three of the four shook their heads, Hermione being the one who didn't. Before she had the opportunity to launch into a lecture about the importance of a proper breakfast, the door opened, revealing a rather perturbed Professor McGonagall.

"So nice of you to join us, girls. Ashley, where are you supposed to be You're late, you know." Ashley nodded, simultaneously handing another piece of toast behind her back to Kerri, who accepted it gratefully.

"Yup, um, about that. Seeing as how I was late on account of I was helping these four find their class, uh, I was wondering if perhaps you might possibly maybe write me a pass...? Please?" Professor McGonagall reluctantly agreed and ushered them into the room. Within a matter of moment, Ashley had her pass and was on her way out. Kerri mouthed a grateful "Thank you" to her as she walked by before taking the nearest vacant seat, which was conveniently located next to Ron. He smiled and flushed red. Class began, the first half of the period spent on lecturing, the second on hand-on learning. Kerri stared blankly at the pebble she was supposed to be transforming into a thimble. Beside her, Ron did the same.

"So," She said, breaking the silence between them. "Do you have any idea what we're doing?" He shook his head.

"None whatsoever."

"Me neither." Just then, a terribly devious thought crossed Kerri's mind. "Hey, maybe we should get together sometime after class to, ya know, work on this." Ron flushed spectacularly again, and seemed to be at a loss for words. Harry, who was sitting next to Ron, leaned over and answered for him.

"He'd like that." Kerri smiled happily. Harry's response was considerably better than Ron's incomprehensible "Ahim ahiminah ahim". She was so happy, in fact, that when Professor McGonagall asked her to demonstrate the progress she had made, Kerri mixed up two letters of the incantation. The result was a thick cloud of black acrid smoke and a less than Transfigured pebble. She grinned innocently, in such a way that most people were reminded of the Weasley twins.

"Oops..."

**Chapter 3 End**

**I'm getting really sick of begging for reviews, so do whatever the heck you want. But be forewarned that not reviewing might just result in a very painful experience for you. By the way. Luv ya!**


End file.
